


Slick

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Omega You, Oral Sex, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural Kink BingoKink: Slick





	Slick

Gabriel loved having you as his omega. You were the perfect omega: a great hunter; a great researcher; a great cook. The taste of your slick during your heats was the best addition. He loved it when you sit on his face during your heats. Dean and Sam had left on a hunt as soon as signs of your heat were coming could be felt. Gabriel was called, by Sam, as they left. Gabriel wandered into your bedroom a while later, his eyes wide with the impending rut of an alpha.   
“We’re in sync” He murmured, as he crawled onto the bed and kissed you. You groaned and cupped his cheeks, letting him lead the kiss while reaching between your bodies. Gabriel’s hands began unbuttoning your flannel shirt, while you were struggling to strip his top half. Eventually, you slid your hands under his shirt and relished in the feel of his skin beneath your fingers. You could feel the thrum of an angel, alpha’s heat running through his blood. Snapping his fingers, Gabriel had you both naked and his mouth was trailing down to your neck. You gasped as Gabriel nipped and bit around your mating bite. Gabriel had mated you at that spot knowing how sensitive you were.

“I’m gonna knot you later, first though” He murmured, while trailing his mouth down your chest.   
“I want you sitting on my face” Gabriel murmured.   
“O-okay” You stuttered, and watched as he crawled off of the bed, helping you stand before he laid down. You moved to straddle the bed, almost falling when his hands cupped your thighs and pulled you down onto his tongue. Gabriel swallowed for a few moments and you realised he was tasting your slick again.   
“God you’re delicious” Gabriel murmured, his tongue pressing against your rim as more slick gushed onto his tongue.  
“Fuck” He groaned, gripping your thighs to roll your hips against his tongue. You moaned and gripped the bed frame, barely able to keep yourself up.   
“Fuck” You moaned, writhing your hips. You could barely get a word out before you came, body crumpling onto Gabriel’s face. Gabriel grinned up to you as he guided you to lay down.   
“You taste great” He murmured, nuzzling your neck. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his hair.   
“I have to say, you have enough slick that if you wanted to…y’know…” Gabriel trailed off, his nerves quickly getting the best of him. Biting your lip, you tried to meet his eyes but they flickered from side to side too much.  
“You don’t have to say it, you could show me” You murmured.

Gabriel grinned and reached his hand around your body, slipping it between your ass cheeks.  
“Oh, is that what you want to do?” You asked, a smirk covering your face. Gabriel blushed slightly as he nodded. Leaning up, you kissed him gently.   
“Better get me ready then” You smirked. Gabriel groaned and nodded. Using two fingers, he scooped some of your slick and used it to massage the furled muscle. You moaned softly, whimpering slightly when you felt Gabriel ease one finger inside of you, using it to spread you slightly.   
“Fuck” You murmured. Gabriel grinned and shifted slightly, easing his finger inside of you until he could get a second in, preparing you for him. You moaned softly, resting your head on Gabriel’s shoulder.  
“Fuck, you feel amazing” Gabriel murmured. You grinned and mouthed along his neck as he added another finger, rolling his hips against your thigh.   
“You feel so good” He murmured. You blushed and shifted, reaching for a condom.  
“In me” You begged, rolling against his fingers. Gabriel grinned and moved to stand up, wiping his hands on the duvet.  
“Hands and knees then” He winked. You grinned and nodded, moving to kneel. Gabriel groaned and rolled the condom on, watching as you spread your legs, letting him fit between them. Gabriel rested his hand on the dip at the base of your spine as he lined up and slowly filled you.   
“Fuck” You breathed, the breath leaving your throat quickly.   
“Holy fuck you’re tight” Gabriel moaned.   
“You’re big” You commented, barely able to move. Gabriel moved his hands to your hips and slowly started to move.   
“Fuck” He groaned.   
“So good…different” You moaned. It did feel different, so much better. Gabriel was hitting sweet spots you didn’t even know you had.   
“Fuck” He murmured.   
“I’m close” You admitted, hips moving to meet his thrusts slightly.   
“Gonna come?” He asked, reaching around to rub your clit. A loud moan left your throat as the knot at the pit of your stomach exploded, and you came with a shout of Gabriel’s name.

Slipping out of you, Gabriel tossed the condom aside and stroked himself to completion, coming on your back with a moan of your name. Snapping his fingers, you were clean again. Climbing into bed, Gabriel kissed your cheek gently.   
“Thank you” He smiled. You smiled softly and kissed his cheek.  
“I enjoyed it too” You shrugged, nosing along his neck slightly. Gabriel smiled and curled closer to you.


End file.
